The invention relates to a face lift device which does not require surgery. It comprises a tensioned strap which is placed on the head and has ends adhesively attached to the wearer's face. The basic idea is old as is shown in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,782,372 and 4,239,037. The prior art devices produce an unnatural look because when the head is moved one side of the face will appear tighter than the other side.